Coming Home
by onewritergirl447
Summary: Jughead Jones has a difficult decision to make. Does he join the Serpents or does he choose the love of his life? Either way, Betty Cooper will find a way to bring him back home.


**A/N: Hey guys! So it has been a while since I last posted something. I have been watching Riverdale and this fanfic is inspired based off of the season 1 finale. All rights go to the producers and writers of Riverdale.**

Jughead Jones stood at the door of FP's trailer in his new Serpent's jacket. It gave Betty " _The Outsiders_ " vibes just looking at him. He reminded her of Ponyboy. Jughead had been the one to get her into the book in the first place.

"So who's that Jughead? Lady friend of yours?" asked the Serpent who had offered her boyfriend the jacket that he was now sporting.

"That's Betty. She's my girlfriend."

"Alright we'll leave you two love birds alone."

"Thanks Butch."

"You're welcome Jughead. Here's the dog. His name is Hot Dog. Oh and hold onto the jacket and let us know okay?"

"Yeah I'll let you know".

Jughead said goodbye to the Serpents and closed the door to FP's trailer. When he turned around, he was faced with the woman he loved looking at him in utter disbelief.

"What the hell Juggie?"

"Betty I know that you're upset."

"You're damn right I'm upset. What are you thinking? You can't be a Serpent!"

"Why not?"

"Don't you realize how dangerous it is? Do you want to end up like your dad?"

"Betty you heard the Serpents. They look out for each other. If I'm with them, I'll be safe."

"It's not safe Jughead. You heard Mayor McCoy and Sheriff Keller. They're going to be put away for crimes they didn't even do."

"They have always been there for my dad when he needed him."

"Jughead you are not your dad. You don't have to go down the same path as him."

"Betty you saw how I was at Southside High. I fit in there. You saw how the whole town turned on me and my father? Maybe I'm meant to be a screw up like him. It's in my blood."

"Jughead you are not your dad. You talk about how your dad has made mistakes and I know that you are not like him. If you do this, all you will be doing is proving this town right."

"And what if they are right Betty?! What if I am like him? You've seen my dad and the things that he has done. What if there's an ounce of that darkness in me? I can't stand the thought of you or anyone else I care about being hurt because of me."

"So this is the solution? You're doing this to protect me from you?"

"No I'm- I don't know. I'm doing this to protect you."

"At what cost Jughead? If risking your future is the only way for you to protect me, then I don't want to be protected."

Jughead made his way over to the couch in FP's trailer. He sat with his head in his hands. He stayed that way for a while until he finally looked up at Betty.

"I don't know who I am Betty and the last thing I want is for you to be caught in the crosshairs."

Betty walked over to the couch where Jughead was sitting and sat down next to him. She brushed the hair that had fallen into his eyes. Then, she tilted his chin up until their eyes were locked.

"I know who you are Jughead. You're the guy who eats more milkshakes and burgers than anyone I have ever seen. You helped throw my sister a baby shower without complaining once. You are the guy who fought to keep the Twilight Drive In open. The guy who fights for the truth and writes about it. You are the man I fell in love with. You saw my scars and you loved me anyways. You are my home."

"Betty I love you. No matter how broken you think you are or how many scars you have, I will always love you. I would do anything to protect you. You are my home," said Jughead as he caressed her cheek and gazed into her blue eyes.

"I love you too Juggie," said Betty as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He bent down so that their faces were inches from each other. They shared a brief but passionate kiss.

"So I guess I should get this jacket back to the Serpents huh?"

"Maybe you could keep it another night?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah the bad boy look really works for you," said Betty, biting her lower lip.

"It's because I look like Ponyboy isn't it?" asked Jughead.

"Would that be so bad?"

With that Betty and Jughead picked up where they had left off before they had interrupted.

When you hear the word home, what do you think of? Do you think of a person or a place? For Jughead Jones, his home was Betty Cooper. Every time he found himself on the brink of darkness, she was his light. She caught him whenever he fell. Sometimes she even brought him back to where he belonged. She brought him home.


End file.
